The present invention relates in general to learning aids, and in particular, to a demonstrative teaching apparatus to be used as an aid in, for example, the teaching and understanding of mathematical fractions, as well as the disclosure of distances between geographical locations, among other things.
For decades, various means have been utilized to aid in the teaching of fractions through the use of numerical fractional equivalent representations. While several of such learning aids have typically utilized "pie-shaped" sections corresponding to the numerical fractional equivalent of a whole "pie," only a few such learning aids have adopted an external housing for their apparatus, a circular disk which can be rotated so as to change or alter the amount of displayed segments or indicia, as well as a helical element which is used to represent particular segments of the overall display. Among the prior art references relying upon and/or disclosing utilization of a circular disk for graphic representation are U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,161,381; 2,816,373; 2,949,681; 3,024,540; 3,544,768; 4,634,385; and Re 22,692. The Orth '540 and Caddy '373 references particularly disclose the approaches of the prior art in attempting to use a "deployable" segment mechanism. In spite of the developments in circular rotational learning aids, few if any prior art devices employ an apparatus construction that utilizes an isolated rear display window which reveals indicia corresponding to the segments occupied by the helical element viewable from the front display viewing area. Further, few, if any prior art devices reveal such an apparatus that has forward and rearward stop limiting mechanisms.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a demonstrative teaching apparatus incorporating an apparatus housing which provides front and rear viewing means, wherein the graphical display or "answer" depicted through the front viewing means, can be observed in its numerical form through the rear viewing means.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a demonstrative teaching apparatus in which the graphical and numerical displays can be easily altered by rotational means.
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide forward and rearward stopping mechanisms for the rotational means.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a demonstrative teaching apparatus which can be used to teach or disclose other "segmented relationships" besides fractional relationships, such as geographical distance charts, and/or recipe guides, by permitting exposure of the segments with different corresponding printed indicia--all in a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent in light of the present specification and drawings.